Everything has changed
by MarieJ97
Summary: Sam regresa a Seattle después de muchos años y se da cuenta que todo ha cambiado. Ya nada es lo mismo. OS, Seddie. —Te ves feliz—susurró. —Sam..—Freddie se acercó a ella, sin dejar de mirarla. El rostro de la mujer lucia melancólico. Sam no se había dado cuenta que él se había acercado a ella hasta que sintió su respiración en su oído.


**DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DAN SCHNEIDER. ALGUNO QUE OTRO DE JK ROWLING Y VARIOS DE MI CREACIÓN. LA TRAMA ES MÍA.**

_Dedicado a todo el fandom de Seddie, chicas sigan igual de fuertes. A mi nueva amiga Betty, chica saludos aunque no sepas de todo esto y a él. Nuevamente a él, que también no sabe nada.._

_**Everything has changed.**_

—Eh, señora.

Sam esperó lo más paciente que pudo que la mujer adelante de ella que hablaba con varios padres de familia le hiciera caso y después de algunos segundos se dio cuenta que la ignoraba. Nadie, pero nadie la ignoraba y menos de esa forma.

—Señora le estoy hablando—repitió con un tono amenazador. Al parecer la oyó porque al instante la mujer cuadró los hombros tensa.

—¿Disculpa?—habló sin voltear a verla. Sam rodó los ojos, impaciente

—No encuentro a..—se detuvo, porque se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de la mujer era pequeño a pesar de su edad y tenía un corto cabello negro. Un inconfundible color negro. Bruscamente la agarró de sus hombros y la volteó hacia ella. Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa al ver que era Carly Shay. Su mejor amiga de hace muchísimos años.

Aun en shock, sintió los brazos de Carly alrededor de ella y ya después de algunos segundos pudo corresponderle fuertemente, tanto que la levantaba a pesar de que traía tacones.

—¡Sam! ¡Bájame!—Sam suspiró alegremente y la bajó. Carly la miraba con una sonrisa de lado para después golpearla –al parecer con todas sus fuerzas pero aun así, no sintió mucho—. ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? ¡Cuando regresé a Seattle perdí todo contacto contigo! ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga eres?–preguntó y Sam pudo ver el resentimiento aun latente en sus ojos–. Te perdiste de todo. Mi compromiso, mi boda, mi embarazo..

—Lo siento—la cortó Sam, congelando inmediatamente a Carly y así pudo observarla mejor. La había reconocido al instante por su voz pero no la había visto detenidamente. Sam casi no cambio. De hecho, solo tenía algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos pero aun a pesar de la edad, seguía teniendo un menudo cuerpo. Aun mantenía esa sonrisa brillante—. Yo..

—Espera, aquí no podemos hablar—dijo Carly, agarrándola de la mano y empezando a llevarla hacia otra parte pero por alguna razón Sam se estaba deteniendo.

–Hey.. No, no puedo.

Carly alzó una ceja.

—¿Y eso?

—Busco a mi hija, tengo que llevarla a casa.

Carly intentó por todos los medios que sus facciones no delataran lo sorprendida que estaba. Nunca de los nunca se hubiera esperado que Sam tuviera hijos después de como era su madre. Se mostraba tan decidida y seria que la extrañó enormemente. De hecho, lo que confirmaba el asunto era la firmeza al detenerla, demostrando que por fin, había madurado.  
—¿Quién es? Tal vez la conozca—preguntó, ocultando lo ansiosa que estaba. Sam sonrió levemente y Carly pudo notar que sus ojos brillaban.

—Se llama Jennette.

—¿La dulce y aplicada Jennette Thompson?—Carly no pudo empezar a dar gritillos de felicidad, ignorando a los demás padres de familia, quienes rodaban los ojos acostumbrados a su forma de ser–. Sam, tu hija es fabulosa..¿segura que no es adoptaba?–bromeó.

Por supuesto que era su hija. Jenette era una pequeña Sam. Había heredado sus rizos rubios y sus ojos azules pero no sabía de quien había heredado lo respetuosa y aplicada.

—Por supuesto—rodó los ojos Sam, mirando a todos lados si encontraba a su pequeña—. ¿Tienes hijos?

–Solo uno—exclamó, orgullosa. Sam recordó que Carly era linda con los niños pequeños cuando eran adolescentes, no se le hacía raro que el empleo de su amiga tuviera que ver con niños y que tuviera uno—. Sebástian de diez.

—¿Entonces Jennette tiene la edad de tu hijo?—murmuró Sam con sorpresa. Seria agradable por fin tener una amiga mamá, ya que no tenía ninguna porque todas le tenían miedo—. Lástima que mi Francis tiene seis años, pudieron ser ya sabes, amigos hombres.

—¿Francis?—murmuró sorprendida—. ¿Cuántos hijos tienes?

—Tres—Sam rió al ver el rostro sumamente sorprendido de la pelinegra—. Jennette, Francis y mi pequeña Lily.

—¡Quien te viera, Sam!—se burló Carly, ahora sin nada de resentimiento pero Sam no esperaba que la perdonará tan fácilmente. Habían pasado tantos años que no se veían que ni ella se lo perdonaba—. ¿Casada?

—Estás viendo ahora a mamá Thompson—dijo, dándose una vuelta. Carly rodó los ojos, recuperando por un momento el enojo—. ¿Y tu esposo Shay?

Carly respiró profundamente. A pesar de los años, sentía que era un tema delicado.

—Es Freddie—dijo después de algunos segundos.

Por alguna razón, Sam se esperaba ese golpe desde que era adolescente. Sus amigos aunque siempre lo negaban, se gustaban. Y para ella, lo de Freddie... ya era pasado. Pero por alguna razón sintió un aguijón en el corazón. Solo pudo sonreír levemente al ver que Carly la miraba temerosa.

—¿Con el Freddo? Carly creí que tenías mejor gusto—dijo irónicamente con una sonrisa de lado. Carly dejó salir un suspiro que no sabía que guardaba. Una pequeña parte de ella esperaba que Sam rompiera en lágrimas, reclamándole haberle robado su primer amor. Pero así era la rubia, inaccesible a su ser tan fácilmente.

—¡Mami!—se oyó una vocecita debajo de ellas. Una pequeña rubia miraba con el ceño fruncido a su amiga—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Tenías que recogerme hace casi quince minutos!

—Tranquila linda, ya llegué—murmuró acariciándole la carita e inclinándose hacia ella. Carly por un momento se sintió fuera de lugar al ver esa escena de familiar. Justificó su sentimiento dejando emerger a su resentimiento. No se sentiría así si no fuera porque Sam se fue de Seattle para ya no volver.

—Tengo mucha, mucha hambre—reclamó Jennette. Carly rodó los ojos nuevamente. Confirmado, Jennette era hija de Sam.

—¿Y tus almuerzos de emergencia?—preguntó Sam, con cara de extrañeza. Jennette sonrió alegremente.

—Me dio hambre en clase además ¿adivina qué, mami? Conocí a una niña llamada Hilda y..

—¿Comiste en mi clase?!—dijo Carly, exasperada. Había pensado hace unos minutos que la hija de la rubia era una aplicada. Lo era, pero al parecer en el tema de la comida es igual a Sam.

Jennette miró con vergüenza a Carly.

—Lo siento miss Benson—Sam reprimió la mueca que quiso aparecer en su rostro al oír el nuevo apellido de Carly pero no pudo detener el aguijón que sintió nuevamente en ella—. No volverá a pasar.

—Eso espero—murmuró Carly pero entonces una idea asomó, quitando las nubes de la furia y del resentimiento en su mente. Miró a Sam quien discutía con su hija. Carly necesitaba respuestas y ella las tendría—. Sam tengo una idea—sonrió.

Sam alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no dejas a tus hijos con mi nana? Pueden convivir con Sebástian—La rubia dudó por un instante por su hija ya que tenía otros planes y antes de que se lo pudiera decir, Jennette se le adelantó.

—Con todo respeto miss Benson pero no se puede hacer nada en la tarde—dijo, poniendo un rostro inocente. Carly la miró intentando no reír, era la copia de Sam a su edad—. Hoy iré a ver a mi tía Cat y a mi prima Stella.

—¿Tía Cat?—murmuró Carly ahora viendo a su amiga. La rubia sonreía con nostalgia, como si la extrañara muchísimo y no la hubiera visto desde hace tiempo. Fue inevitable pensar si así sonreiría al pensar en ella—. ¿Cat Valentine? ¿La amiga de Tori Vega?

—A Cat ahora le gusta ser llamada Cat Bronswell—Sam rodó los ojos, divertida. Carly sintió un dolor dentro de ella al ver que alguien podía haber ocupado su lugar como mejor amiga después de tantos años pero aun así, culpaba a Sam. Ella tenía la culpa. De todo. De haberse alejado de todos y sin comunicación alguna—. Querida—dijo Sam, sacando de sus pensamientos a Carly—. Podemos ver después a Stella..

Jennette al instante presintiendo lo que venía frunció el ceño. Miró a miss Benson preguntándose de donde se conocían. Al parecer de mucho tiempo porque se miraban con cierta nostalgia que inquietó rápidamente a la pequeña rubia porque ella amaba a su mamá, y no quería que nadie la lastimara.

—Está bien—Sam se preocupó al instante. Era muy raro que su hija no le replicara acerca de no ver a Stella, su mejor amiga—. Me da curiosidad como es la casa de miss Benson—se encogió de hombros. Carly rió quedamente.

—¿Y qué te parece ir a comer?—la alentó Carly. Sam dudó nuevamente mirando a su pequeña.

—¿No le molestará a Freddie?—murmuró, con la esperanza que Carly le dijera un sí.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Además está en un viaje de negocios, le hubiera encantado verte.  
Sam sonrió levemente.

—¿Tu nana podrá soportar a dos niños de diez años, uno de seis y una bebé de cuatro?—dijo. Carly asintió rápidamente y con mucha efusividad.

—Petra adora a los niños.

.  
.

Carly le sonrió levemente a Sam cuando ella se excusó-aunque de manera muy rara- para poder ir al baño y cuando la vio girar el recodo del pasillo, Carly agarró rápidamente su celular.

—Freddie.. Vamos, contesta—decía con impaciencia. Iba a colgar desilusionada cuando su esposo contestó.

—¿Qué pasa Carly?—preguntó Freddie con cierto tono de preocupación. Carly sonrió levemente, su esposo debía estar preocupado ya que casi nunca ella le marcaba a alturas de un viaje de negocios, Carly sabe lo ocupado que siempre estaba—. ¿Está bien Sebástian?

—Por supuesto, todo está bien—Escuchó un suspiro en el otro lado del celular—. Hoy pasó algo grandioso..

—Carly—la reprimió al instante Freddie con cansancio—. Estoy en un viaje de negocios, sabes lo ocupado que estoy y..

—Fredward Benson lo que te voy a decir es realmente importante—lo cortó enfadada—. Encontré a Sam—dijo finalmente después de algunos segundos de silencio.

No se oyó a nada y Carly temió que Sam llegará de repente–sospechaba que estaba hablando con Petra para saber cómo estaba Lily ya que aún era muy pequeña- o que Freddie hubiera lanzado el celular del coraje.

Carly suspiró. Freddie le tenía casi el mismo rencor a Sam por haberlos dejado. A veces ella temía que su esposo aun guardara sus sentimientos por la rubia, pero siempre se repetía que Freddie nunca fue a buscar a Sam. Él nunca se fue y siempre la prefirió a ella. Siempre.** Pero a veces la lastimaba la mirada de su esposo mirando cierto punto con nostalgia y en las horas más oscuras de Carly se imaginaba con desencanto que él pensaba siempre en él hubiera. **¿Qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera ido tras Sam?

Recordó a su pequeño Sebástian tan parecido a él y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Freddie la amaba y no tenía por qué dudar de su palabra.

—¿Freddie? ¿Te desmayaste?—canturreó, intentando ocultar su preocupación.

Freddie contestó segundos después.

—¿Sam? ¿Sam Puckett?—murmuró. Carly rodó los ojos.

—¡Sí! La misma y está aquí en Seattle y...

Colgó. Carly se extrañó al instante. Freddie no era para nada así pero lo primero que pensó fue que él no quería saber nada de Sam así que con pena, guardo su celular y así llego Sam.

—Estaba lleno el baño—se justificó. Carly rió.

—Lily estará bien—Sam sonrió levemente.

—Lo sé, me siento como madre primeriza con ella y...—se detuvo unos instantes. Carly la miraba fijamente, aun podía ver la adolescente que la había dejado hace tantos años. La mirada y el rostro de Carly siempre eran traslúcidos para ella: fácil de leer. No habían pasado años de mejores amigas en vano y por eso fue cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos le pedían a gritos algo: Respuestas. Y eso le daría—. Lo lamento por todo, en serio.

Carly cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué te borraste del mapa?—suspiró para después verla con tristeza—. Te necesitaba tanto.

Sam rápidamente agarró un pequeño medallón que colgaba de su cuello. Lo apretaba disimuladamente. Adentro de él, se encontraban fotos de sus hijos y su esposo_. Los amores de su vida._ Era lo único que la tranquilizaba además de las caritas de sus pequeños y los abrazos de Robert, su esposo.** Pero por alguna razón unos ojos marrones aparecieron en su mente.** Viendo con culpabilidad a Carly, borró esa imagen con rapidez de su mente.

Dijo las palabras que rápidamente vinieron a su mente:

—Lo lamento tanto, nunca fue mi propósito alejarme—murmuró con dolor y arrepentimiento.

Miró a Carly y se dio cuenta que ya no eran adolescentes. No tenían iCarly que las unía si no algo más fuerte y ahora tenían otras cosas por las que preocuparse que los novios. Ellas ya tenían su propia familia. Habían crecido. Habían madurado y tenía que actuar como un adulto.

Ese pensamiento se coló en su ser cuando agarró con la otra mano la de Carly y la apretó fuertemente.

—Eres mi mejor amiga. Siempre lo serás, te quiero tanto.

Carly asintió sin verla, mordiendo sus labios, en un intento de detener las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?—repitió. Sam se tragó su orgullo.

—Empeoró todo cuando te fuiste—respondió, congelando a Carly momentáneamente. No se lo esperaba—. Todo. Spencer ya no era el mismo, aprovechando que te fuiste la mamá de Gibby lo cambió, Melanie volvió a casa y contó que encontró a papá..

Carly la miró sorprendida y al ver los ojos azules de Sam llenos de lágrimas, se arrepintió al instante de haberla juzgado.

—Papá nos dejó por otra familia con mejor dinero obviamente, una familia que no abandono...—siguió Sam, dejando a salir todo lo que sentía y que solo le había dicho a Cat años después—. Melanie quiso ir con él y mamá obviamente no quería dejar ir a la perfecta hija..total, todo se convirtió en un infierno.

Se quedaron segundos hasta minutos de silencio en donde Carly solo veía las lágrimas de Sam consumarse en su barbilla para luego caer en su mano que sujetaba un medallón.

—Qué lindo medallón—dijo, intentando cambiar de tema. Sin limpiarse las lágrimas Sam alzó una ceja.

—Me lo regaló Robert—lo abrió y adentro se podían ver dos fotos. La que le llamó más la atención a Carly fue la de un sujeto de cabellos negros y unos profundos ojos verdes.

—No entiendo—murmuró desconcertada—. Lily es pelirroja..

—Mi suegra es pelirroja—Sam sonrió levemente soltando la mano de Carly y se limpió las lágrimas—. Lily se parece muchísimo a mi suegra–rió levemente—Es una ironía porque al principio nos odiábamos..

—Ironía total, Sam—Carly rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. Sam ensombreció su rostro al instante.

—Carly.. Lo lamento en serio..

—Sam—la cortó, agarrando su mano y apretándola fuertemente—. Te quiero mucho y realmente fue una horrible falta la que me hiciste.. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta que yo también hice falta en la tuya y más en esos horribles momentos.

—Yo también te quiero, Carls—sonrió Sam, soltando su medallón por primera vez en todo el rato para limpiarles las lágrimas a su amiga. Ella le sonrió, contenta.

—Cambiando de tema, ya sabes para ponernos al tanto—dijo como si no quisiera la cosa, intentando romper la triste y dura atmósfera. Sam rodó los ojos—. ¡Jennette es una copia igualita a ti! Me siento muy ciega al no haber notado que era tu hija, Francis es muy callado por cierto.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

—Robert era muy callado hasta que me conoció—exclamó para después levantar la mano y gritar:— ¿Cuándo van a traer la comida?!

—Y Lily tiene algunas facciones tuyas no tantas, sí debe ser igualita a tu suegra..

—Ni que lo digas, Sebástian es igualito a Freddie. De hecho, cuando lo vi sentí que hice un viaje al tiempo cuando apenas íbamos a hacer iCarly..

—¡Es lo que todos dicen!

Empezaron a reír con nostalgia y fue ahí cuando llego su comida y empezaron con gusto a disfrutarla-sobre todo Sam.

—Lily es por la mamá de Harry Potter. Es pelirroja y de ojos verdes igual que ella—confesó Sam y Carly no pudo reír con un tono burlón—. ¡Había amado el nombre cuando lo sugirió! Hasta que supe que venía por Harry Potter.. Robert de joven era muy nerd—rió Sam.

Carly empezó a dejar de reír poco a poco cuando empezó a sospechar que tal vez a Sam le había atraído al principio Robert por su gran parecido de actitud con Freddie.  
"Era su primer amor" canturreó su consciencia "¿Qué querías? Además, no parece interesada en él"

—¿Y por qué Sebástian?—preguntó Sam curiosa, mientras le arrancaba con agresividad una parte a la pierna de pollo —. ¿Algún artista llamado así?

—Debe ser una razón nerd porque Freddie quiso elegir el nombre.

Carly recuerda lo celosa que se puso cuando supo que el nombre empezaba con "S" y la envidia corroía por dentro en ese tiempo y más cuando Freddie no lo había negado pero había cambiado de tema sutilmente y con elegancia o si no un "Yo te quiero Carly, no seas ridícula" la callaba con enojo por momentos.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

—Después de comer ¿quisieras que fuéramos a tu casa? Le llamaría a Robert para poder ir a tu casa y..

—Claro, yo te marcó cuando pueda y si quieres hasta que vengas a la casa puedes recoger a los niños—sonrió—. Quiero conocer a mis sobrinos.

Sam le dudó pero al ver la sonrisa de Carly no se resistió.

—¡Por supuesto!— dijo, agarrando su plato y guardando lo que le sobró en su bolsa. Carly suspiró con nostalgia y Sam se levantó entusiasmada—. Llevaré un vestido elegantioso—dijo riendo y moviendo su cuerpo exageradamente—. Llamaré a Robert, sé que vendrá rápido al decirle noticia.. ¡Algo que celebrar!

La rubia apuntó rápidamente su número y así Sam se fue dando saltitos alegres. Carly refunfuñó, sabiendo que ella iba a pagar, como siempre.

.  
.

—Ya llegue chicos—gritó.

Sebástian al instante llegó, sobándose el brazo y detrás de él, estaba Jenette mirándola con disculpa pero con cierto tinte de orgullo. Sí, Sebástian era un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y de unos ojos cafés del color parecido al de su padre.

—¡Mamá, Jennette me mordió!—la acusó rápidamente. La pequeña rubia rodó los ojos.

—Ay que delicado niñito..

—¡Cuidado con esa boca, preciosa!

Carly los miró, sintiéndose como en un deja-vú. Sebástian la observó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Mamá? ¿Por qué no dices nada? Tienes la misma cara que puso papá cuando le dije, yo solo..

—¿Qué?—se congeló. El pequeño Francis al parecer que estaba detrás de Jennette la miraba temeroso. Debió haber subido de volumen su voz—. ¿Tu padre está aquí?

Sebástian tragó grueso al sentir como su madre se empezaba a tornar colorada. Jennette rodó los ojos.

—El señor Benson llegó hace algunas pocas horas—respondió por él, ganándose unas miradas de enojo de Sebástian. Ella sonrió mucho más—. Sebástian me acusó y el señor Benson dijo que se sentía mal y se fue a su cuarto—se encogió de hombros mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano.

Carly solo pudo asentir. Sentía que los celos casi irracionales inundaban su mente. Apartó un poco brusca a Francis mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto, dispuesta a hablar con Freddie. Cuando llegó a su cuarto se encontró con el saco de la oficina en la cama y su esposo enjuagando su rostro. Carly cerró la puerta fuertemente y fue cuando Freddie volteó a verla. Así se dio cuenta como el cansancio se había acumulado bajo sus ojos, algo que pudo romper la barrera de los celos y la frialdad y acercarse rápidamente hacia él.

—¿Pasó algo en la oficina?—murmuró, agarrando su frente mojada para checar si tenía calentura. Al ver que aún no respondía, lo incitó:—. Vamos Freddie, dime algo.

Freddie suspiró largamente y después sonrió un poco.

—No pasa nada, la noticia del regreso de Sam Puckett me trastocó un poco—inició lentamente y con precaución, sabiendo los celos que tenía Carly hacia ese tema. Al ver que no pasaba nada siguió:—. Sé que te parecerá una reverenda tontería pero Sam era mi amiga y además tengo varias cosas que decirle—dijo tornando su rostro a serio. Agarró por los hombros suavemente a Carly—. No puede entrar así como así a nuestras vidas después de tantos años de angustia sin saber nada de ella. No lo merece—puntualizó.

Carly negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa triste adornaba su rostro. Se sintió un poco estúpida al haber desconfiado de su esposo. Ella al mirarlo podía sentir el amor que él le profesaba.

—¿Cuando me fui, te dedicaste a preguntarle acerca de ello?—preguntó. Freddie se extrañó al instante—. ¿Le preguntaste como estaba? ¿Ayudaste a superarlo con ella...?

—No entiendo tu punto—la cortó su esposo, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Habló que al mismo tiempo que yo me fui, el papá de Sam volvió—dijo como única respuesta.

Freddie se sentía como el ser más egoísta del mundo. Mientras él cavilaba en todos los momentos que había pasado con Carly y pensando en su beso de despedida, Sam estaba pasando momentos mucho más difíciles. Tal vez, hasta los peores. Después de que ella se fuera poco tiempo que Gibby también, se sintió desplazado al instante. Había guardado mucho resentimiento acerca de ello. Mierda.

—Yo también me siento así—susurró Carly, acariciando su mejilla—. Ella tal vez nos deba mucho.. Pero nosotros también se lo debemos.

A pesar de todo, Freddie preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—¿Ella está bien?—preguntó. Carly no pudo evitar alzar una ceja y él se corrigió de inmediato—. Digo porque veo a una niña igual a ella, mordiendo a mi hijo..

—Jennette—rió Carly—. Es igualita a ella, ¿verdad? Es como estar en el pasado cuando Sebástian y ella están juntos.

—Interesante—murmuró Freddie, sintiendo algo frío pasar por su cuerpo al darse cuenta que Sam tenía hijos pero lo más importante.. ¿Estaba casada? Había la posibilidad que ella la haya engendrado en laboratorios..

Un timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¡Papá y mamá!—gritaron varias vocecillas. Carly negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—¡Le dije que esperara mi llamada!—dijo más para sí misma. Freddie la miró confundido.

—¿Spencer y Sasha? ¿O Gibby y Annie?—preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el baño para ponerse bien la corbata y agarrar el saco. Carly suspiró.

—Hablo de Sam, la invité a la casa..

Freddie se giró hacia ella, dispuesta discutir con ella diciendo que aún no estaba listo para verla cuando su esposa, conociéndolo, se acercó y lo besó. Freddie momentáneamente se quedó sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Puedes ir a recibirlos?—susurró a centímetros de su rostro—. Necesito cambiarme.

Freddie aun embobado, asintió pero ya después de varios minutos parado ahí se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de aceptar y más cuando seguían tocando el timbre. Cuando estuvo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal se topó varias veces con Jennette, la hija de Sam, preguntando que cuando se iba a dignar a abrirles y que ya estuviera, porque su madre la derribaría en cualquier momento. Freddie estuvo tentando a decirle que ya la conocía y por eso se estaba apresurando.  
"¡Voy a derribar la puerta!" Se oía la voz de Sam detrás de la puerta.  
"Sam, espera unos minutos. ¿Sí?" Dijo una tranquila voz.  
Se escuchó unos suspiros agitados antes de oír: "Por ti, todo..."

Y hasta ahí se escuchó porque fue cuando Freddie abrió lo puerta y lo que vio le dejo con las defensas bajas.

Ahí se encontraba Sam en todo su esplendor. Se veía bellísima. Al parecer solo había crecido varios centímetros cuando en cambio él había aumentado un montón. Su sonrisa seguía como siempre al igual que el brillo en sus ojos. Sus rizos rubios agolpaban en su cintura.. Que era sujetada por una mano al parecer, suavemente.

Se escuchó un carraspeó.

—Sé que no has visto a mi esposa en años pero.. ¿Podrías dejar el escrutinio obsesivo? Nos pones nerviosos—replicó Robert. Sam sonrió aún más si se podía. Conociendo su pasado, sabía que haría alguna escena, pero no de ese tipo. Se sintió realmente contenta al escuchar como la protegía y sin saberlo la marcaba como su propiedad, casi posesivo. Algo que amaba a Sam ya que sentía que por fin, le importaba a alguien y algo que odiaba Robert. A él no le gustaba ser posesivo, era muy comprensible y sobre todo: confiaba en su esposa.

Sam además disimulo mucho mejor el escrutinio hacia Freddie que el de él hacia ella. En el rostro de Freddie se habían borrado completamente las redondeces de la adolescencia, tenía una leve barba que al parecer, no se había afeitado esa mañana. Algo que le extrañó era que su sonrisa parecía desconocida para ella pero sus ojos estaban igual de marrones. Un marrón diferente al de los demás.

—Lo siento mucho ¿señor...?

—Thompson—respondió con una leve sonrisa. Sam supo inmediatamente que era una total falsa sonrisa de Robert. Las sonrisas de él le marcaban hasta los hoyuelos.

—Él es Robert, mi esposo—lo presentó Sam, para gusto de Robert que no le gustaba para nada como Freddie Benson miraba a SU mujer. Él gruñó asintiendo—. Creí que estabas de viaje— terminó murmurando.

Freddie intentó por todos los medios no fruncir el ceño ante las insinuaciones del esposo celoso de Sam y después suspiró.

—Tuve que tratar una emergencia aquí en Seattle—respondió, para después sentir como alguien le jaloneaba el pantalón fuertemente. Miro para darse cuenta de una pequeña cabeza pelirroja.

—¡Papi, mami!—gimoteaba Lily, empujando a Freddie (todo lo que podía ya que tiene pocos años) para después abrazar las piernas de Robert. Él esbozó una sonrisa para después, cargarla entre sus brazos. Ya ahí, Sam le dio algunos arrumacos. Freddie estaba un poco descolocado ante la escena familiar. Sam, sorprendentemente a todo, parecía feliz

—¿Es tu hija?—preguntó. Robert lo miró mal, otra vez.

—Llevas horas con mis hijos ¿apenas te das cuentas?

—Robert..

—Acabo de llegar, además ella—apuntó a Lily, quien lo miró temerosa—. No se parece a ninguno de los dos.

—¡Fredward Benson, no seas maleducado!—dijo la voz de Carly, quien surgió detrás de él con una resplandeciente sonrisa—. ¿Tú eres el famoso Robert Thompson? ¿El que pudo domar finalmente a Sam Puckett?—rió.

—¿La famosa Carly Shay, mejor amiga de mi esposa, después de tanto tiempo?—Robert respondió con un tintín. Sam rodó los ojos.

—¿Podrían dejar esto? Tengo mucha hambre—hizo una mueca. Carly asintió, empujando a Freddie. Él aun sentía que estaba en la nebulosa al ver a Sam. Aun no lo creía posible, el verla ahí. Madura, con esposo e hijas..

—¡Francis, amor!—gritó Sam, agarrando al vuelo a su hijo, quien había saltado literalmente, a sus brazos. Freddie se congeló en su lugar. Pensó que tal vez oyó mal el nombre pero no había sido así. La rubia mujer se detuvo parar mirarlo detenidamente, casi esperando alguna reacción suya, solo el movimiento exasperado de Carly intentando llamar su atención lo despertó de su leve shock.

—Freddie, ¿podrías alistar el comedor?—preguntó Carly, mirando a Sebástian quien saludaba cortésmente a Sam y su esposo. Él asintió y no pudo evitar sentir una mirada pegada en su nuca.

.

.

—¿Sam? ¿Sam Puckett, tu amiga de la secundaria?

La mujer delante de él, alzó una ceja mientras seguía ajustando un control.

—¡Pero por supuesto que síiii!—canturreó Spencer empezando a caminar en círculos pero con cierto ritmo de baile. Sasha suspiró pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de algunos minutos colgó el teléfono para así, dirigirse hacia las escaleras y gritar:

—¡Niños! ¡Nos vamos con la tía Carly!

Se escucharon un par de gritos. Sasha se acercó a él, presurosa, al verlo buscar su chaqueta.

—¿Con Carly? ¿Tan tarde?—observó Sasha, la esposa de Spencer. Él se detuvo para asentir pero su esposa lo detuvo. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Hoy es martes.

Spencer gimoteó lastimosamente.

—Sashaaaaa—lloriqueó porque lo había olvidado por completo—. ¡Sam Puckett! ¡Hace miles de años que no la veo! ¡Por faaaaa!

Sasha seguía imperturbable lo que desesperó a Spencer.

—Es noche familiar—lo cortó. Spencer hizo una mueca pero entonces se escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras para así, ver a los gemelos llegar.

Garred y Trent Shay eran unos pequeños de siete años que miraban ansiosos a sus padres. Tenían sus cabellos castaños como Spencer pero los ojos azules y el amor por los videojuegos habían sido heredados de la madre. Spencer se acercó a ellos y los abrazó haciendo ruidos, los gemelos lo siguieron. En actitud: eran iguales a él. A veces para Sasha era muy pesado cuando iban a ciertos lugares, ya que era como tener una multitud de niños.

Spencer suspiró apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de su hijo Garred y aun abrazando a Trent. Miró tentativamente el teléfono, calculando cuanto Carly se enfadaría con él por no poder ir.

.

.

—¿Sam? ¿Puckett Sam?—repitió con incredulidad. Gibby pudo sentir como su comida se resbalaba por su barbilla. Su esposa Anne rodó los ojos; agarrando una servilleta y limpiándole ahí—. No..—dijo después de algunos segundos en silencio. Dejó por un momento el teléfono en la mesa para dar un gran suspiro y así, agarrarlo nuevamente—. ¿Ella ahora vive aquí..? ¿Sí? ¿Cómo sabes que no se irá? ¿Yo?—pausó—. ¿Rencoroso? ¡Ni hablar Carly Benson! ¡Aun no puedo! ¡No, no! ¡Lo siento! ¡Dije adiós!

Colgó bruscamente y malhumorado siguió comiendo su cena. Su esposa alzó una ceja. Era muy raro cuando se peleaba con los Benson.

—¿Pasa algo?—murmuró Anne, dirigiendo miradas alternas a su esposo y a su hija. No quería pelear enfrente de ella.

—Encontraron a Sam—respondió de algunos minutos en silencio con un ambiente tenso e intrigado. Anne asintió, dejando entrever que hablarían después. La pequeña hija de Gibby, ajena a todo empezó a hablar.

—A veces es muy ruda pero es muy lista..

—¿Quién, mi amor?—preguntó Gibby, ya tranquilo. Su pequeña frunció el ceño y Anne suspiró.

—¡Papi! Ya había contado quien—bufó. Gibby sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija. Anne sonrió.

—¿Cómo se llama tu nueva amiga?—murmuró, mientras agarraba de nuevo el tenedor para seguir comiendo. Su hija hizo una mueca, sintiendo que su padre no le ponía atención.

—Acaba de llegar a Seattle, es rubia y de unos grandes ojos azules..

—Hilda Gibson tu padre quiere el nombre, no toda su descripción—rió Anne Gibson. Hilda la miró con sus pequeños ojos de color café mientras se quitaba un mechón negro del rostro.

—Se llama Jennette Thompson, su mamá estuvo con la tía Benson esta mañana y...

Por segunda vez en esa noche, el rostro de Gibby se congeló.

.  
.

—¡Y luego bam! Sam explotó mi maqueta—terminó de contar Robert. Carly se rió y la rubia no pudo evitar de sonreír nostálgica. Freddie se encontraba taciturno y decía uno que otro comentario. Algo que le llamó sumamente la atención a Carly.

—Fue difícil conquistar a esta hermosa mujer—siguió Robert mirando a su esposa, Sam le siguió la mirada—. Luché, de verdad. Ella es difícil..

—Ni que lo digas—Freddie se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo eso. Carly lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero la risa de Sam aligeró el ambiente.

—Silencio Fredward—rió. Carly sacudió su cabeza, como quitándose sus demonios internos y sonrió.

Robert suspiró y miró a sus pequeños; agarró la mano de su esposa. Sam suspiró y Freddie como a pesar de que estaban en el jardín, cenando, sentía que no había aire. Así que ajustando la corbata se ofreció para llevar los platos y traer el postre. Carly asintió gustosa.  
Él nunca sintió una mirada azul encima.

.

.

.

—Con que Sebástian, ¿eh?–Sam se recargó en la puerta de la cocina viendo como Freddie lavaba los platos. Supo al instante que la escuchó porque él paró de inmediato y tensó los hombros.

—Amo ese nombre—respondió quedamente. Sam sonrió levemente.

—Es el nombre de mi abuelo—dejo caer.

Un profundo silencio llego a la habitación. Sam cerró los ojos, golpeándose mentalmente al sentir que estaba sobrepasando con un tema tan incómodo como ese y cuando ya iba a salir de la cocina, Freddie habló:

—Francis es el segundo nombre de mi padre—dijo Freddie—. Y lo sabias.

—Tú también lo sabias—rió quedamente. Freddie la miró por primera vez a los ojos en ese rato y se quiso perder en ellos. De adolescente, Freddie siempre los comparaba con el tenue azul que su tía Margorie siempre usaba para pintar sus cuadros. Sam se mordió el labio levemente—. Te ves feliz—susurró.

—Sam..—Freddie se acercó a ella, sin dejar de mirarla. El rostro de la mujer lucia melancólico. Sam no se había dado cuenta que él se había acercado a ella hasta que sintió su respiración en su oído—. Lo lamento. En serio..

—¿Por no buscarme? ¿Por no estar al menos como mi amigo a mi lado?—murmuró, con el dolor latente en sus palabras—. Te comprendí las primeras semanas, todos estábamos dolidos con la partida de Carly pero..—se detuvo y volteó hacia un lado, evitando su mirada. Sus ojos la taladraban—. Te necesite tanto y fue ahí cuando lo comprendí..

—¿Qué comprendiste?—susurró dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro. Sam casi dejo de respirar al sentirlo pero aun así, se mantuvo fuerte.

—Que tú nunca dejaste de querer a Carly.

Al no sentir ningún movimiento, Sam pensó en su esposo. En lo injusto que lo trataba después de todo lo que él había luchado por ella. Como Robert la había querido desde el primer momento que la vio, como luchó para desvanecer cada sentimiento que sentía ella por Freddie e intentó por todos los medios poder salir con ella. La apoyó cuando dijo que quería abrir un restaurante. La consciente con cualquier capricho de comida pero también, sin saberlo, es la perfecta balanza de Sam. Él le trae harmonía y un gran equilibrio en su vida. Sam le ponía diversión y relajación a su vida pero Robert le daba lecciones cada día de la vida. Le dio tres hermosos hijos y más que todo: siempre la prefirió a ella.

Por todo eso y mucho más le dieron las fuerzas a Sam de agarrar por los hombros a Freddie y moverlo. Se dio cuenta que no la miraba y suspiró. Tal vez él la quería aun.. Pero nunca lo suficiente para luchar por ella.

Lo abrazó cariñosamente y se acercó a su oído. La tosca voz de Sam nunca le había sonado tan dulce a Freddie.

—Todo esto no puede ser, ya pasó nuestro tiempo—Freddie cerró los ojos, derrotado—. Tenemos una hermosa familia.. y sobre todo: un futuro que nos aguarda.—Pausó unos segundos antes de continuar:—Lamentablemente no juntos.

Freddie asintió aun sin verla pero Sam lo agarró por la barbilla para que la mirara directamente.

—Te quiero Freddie y siempre lo haré—Él no pudo más que agarrar sus manos y besárselas, intentándole transmitir todo el amor y arrepentimiento que sentía.

—Yo también te quiero—respondió.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio que fueron interrumpidos por unos pequeños gritos. Sam se separó lentamente de Freddie para así, acercarse a la ventana de la cocina. Al ver la escena se enorgullecía de sí misma al haber tomado esa decisión.

Estaba Carly abrazando a Francis y hablando con Robert mientras él cargaba a Lily pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron Jennette y Sebástian. Ellos discutían acaloradamente al parecer, por un juguete. Sam sonrió, intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

—Freddie—susurró, con un tinte de emoción moviendo la mano para atraerlo. Lo atrajo pero bruscamente despertando a Freddie de su ensoñación.

—¿Qué..?—su pregunta quedó en el aire al observar a cierta pequeña rubia y a su hijo. Después miró a Sam con una pequeña sonrisa—. Parece que alguien sí tiene tiempo aun..

Sam no pudo más que asentir.

—El destino siempre tiene algo preparado—dijo Freddie, Sam alzó una ceja.

—Que cursi, en serio—replicó, ganando unas risas de Freddie. Y cuando nuevamente iba a salir de la cocina su voz la interrumpió.

—Te quiero.

Sam volteó y como siempre sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo. La verdad este y el otro OS de Seddie los escribí en un arranque de furia hacia Freddie Benson. ¿Cómo dejo de un día para otro el amor hacia Sam? No lo sé. En mi mente, Sam se fue a Los Ángeles para no volver y ahí conoció al amor de su vida. Espero que haya podido desenvolverlos bien ^^ **

**Este OS incluye un pequeño epílogo pero de los reviews dependerá si decidiré si quedármelo para mí misma y ponerle un FIN a este OS o publicarlo.**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado.**

**-MarieJ97.**


End file.
